


this unstoppable feeling is like freedom

by cursive



Series: i'll sing to you softly 'til you drift to sleep [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, also plane shenanigans, hotel room shenanigans, mile high club but not quite, moderate amounts of humor, the smutty sequel to "bed bugs" no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/pseuds/cursive
Summary: The following weeks after Wanna One's debut feel, all in all, borderline surreal to Seongwoo. One day they are promoting in music shows, the other they are climbing on a plane to Los Angeles for a KCON presentation none of them ever dreamed of doing so soon.(Minhyun, maybe, Seongwoo thinks, when they were younger and promising; Sungwoon, as well, before the long wait of years to get back on his tracks. Not someone like Seongwoo himself, stuck for so long on the before that he has to pinch himself every day since debut to realize this is no longer just a dream)Minhyun offers an alternative to all the pinching.





	this unstoppable feeling is like freedom

**Author's Note:**

> so i turned bed bugs into a series of sorts because i tricked myself into wanting to write how the heck they got together, and i'm a sucker for canon compliant/band fic, so please... bear with me.
> 
> anyway this is the smutty sequel exactly zero people asked for except for me; i'm known to be a self-indulgent little shit, anyway. warnings: 1. i don't know what i'm doing, 2. they NEVER shut up, 3. not sure about actual characterization but it left me moderately satisfied so it makes the cut to be published here
> 
> anyway don't expect more fic like this for this series i'm a softie THIS IS NOT WHO I AM

The following weeks after their debut feel, all in all, borderline surreal to Seongwoo. One day they are promoting in music shows, the other they are climbing on a plane to Los Angeles for a KCON presentation none of them ever dreamed of doing so soon.

(Minhyun, maybe, Seongwoo thinks, when they were younger and promising; Sungwoon, as well, before the long wait of _years_ to get back on his tracks. Not someone like Seongwoo himself, stuck for so long on the _before_ that he has to pinch himself every day since debut to realize this is no longer just a dream)

Even in the plane for their long trip to western lands he ends up pinching himself, no matter how solid Minhyun’s head resting on his shoulder feels or how fresh is the memory of being manhandled into the private boarding area by security guards to escape rabid fans. He goes a little too hard, as it is typical of him to do (it is truly a miracle he hasn’t seriously injured himself yet during his on-cam shenanigans), and startles Minhyun awake (and maybe the other people on the nearby rows) by squeaking and jolting in pain.

“Are you alright?”, the brunette asks, voice raspy from sleep, before raising his arms above his head and stretching, wincing at the discomfort on his neck from his odd sleeping position.

Seongwoo nods, staring a hole into the bright red spot on his arm where he pinched it. “Yeah, I just... had to make sure.”

Minhyun turns to look at him, smiling in disbelief. “Again, Seongwoo?”

The younger nods sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. “Hey, you’ve gone through this before. I’ve never even left Korea, and now—and now we’re going to _the States_ for a concert I never thought I’d be a part of—don’t you think it’s a little… overwhelming, for a guy like me?”

Before Minhyun can answer, he continues talking; there’s something more soothing in the feeling of venting to a real person about everything that led him to that final pinch (and maybe, he thinks, that was just what he needed to try doing in the first place). “I’ve been… I don’t know, held back?, holding myself back?, for so long, Minhyun—you’ve had your struggles, I know, I don’t think I can say I really understand them because my problems were the _opposite_ of yours, I know, we’ve had this talk before—but—to finally debut, and with some of my new favorite people ever? Even _you_ feel like a dream at this point—”

It is the firm but gentle touch of Minhyun’s hand on his that briefly stops his monologue. “Seongwoo,” Minhyun whispers the moment the other boy pauses, “you’re rambling.”

“Old habits die hard”, Seongwoo answers nervously as Minhyun’s face nears his.

“It’s okay”, the slightly elder boy whispers again, entwining their fingers. Seongwoo sends a nervous glance around them and relaxes a little when he realizes everyone around them is either asleep or distracted with a game or a movie, the two of them very well concealed under their blankets and the dimmed light of the plane. “Is there anything I can do to prove to you that I’m _very_ real?”

Seongwoo considers the question. _Oh, there are lots_ , he wants to say, trying to steer his mind away from the gutter, and from Minhyun’s rich chuckle right beside his ear, he knows he said that out loud. _Goddammit,_ he curses inwardly, and when Minhyun laughs harder he realizes he _also_ said that out loud.

“Stop thinking, just tell me”, the brunette urges him, hand disentangling from his to slowly run up Seongwoo’s torso, a little too suggestive to leave room for any other interpretation.

“Minhyunie”, Seongwoo tries to say, swallowing hard when Minhyun hums right into his ear, the sound sending shivers down his spine, “not that I don’t kinda really love what you’re doing right now, but we’re… in… a semi-public place?”

“ _Public_ , actually”, the elder retorts, cupping the back of Seongwoo’s head with his wandering hand and pulling slightly at his short hair. It takes a lot of effort for Seongwoo not to groan out loud.

“ _I know_ ”, he whines instead, hands itching to touch the slightly taller boy, but obediently staying still because _what if the guy beside them wakes up_ , or worse: what if Jisung catches them fooling around? He would be permanently banned from sneaking into Minhyun’s bed in the dead of the night, and that was the kind of sacrifice he wasn’t willing to make for a few minutes of risky kissing on an airplane. “I know and it’s driving me crazy because, well, _kinky_ , but—we shouldn’t.”

Minhyun hums in acknowledgement, fingers still gripping at his hair ever so slightly. “Have you heard about something called _Mile High Club_?”

Seongwoo pauses, then turns his head to fully stare at Minhyun in complete disbelief. “What, now”, he deadpans, trying to look at Minhyun in his (very sultry) eyes instead of his mouth, resisting the urge to kiss that mischievous smile out of his boyfriend. “I thought you were innocent, untainted, _virginal—_ ”

“Both of us know I’m not, Seongwoo”, Minhyun retorts, his smile turning into a displeased scowl. “Not anymore, and we know who’s responsible for—”

“ _Okay_ ”, Seongwoo surrenders, quickly glancing around one more time before lowering his tone further, “okay, but who the hell taught you about that?”

Minhyun half-shrugs, not letting go of Seongwoo or opening any distance between them. “We saw someone say it in a movie, once”, he explains, and Seongwoo immediately understands who is included in his we, “and we nagged Aron hyung until he explained to us what it was.” His smile turns mischievous again. “He tried to forbid us from watching American movies after that one.”

“I’m not sure why you think that’s funny”, Seongwoo replies, rolling his eyes. “Just last week Guanlinie asked you what _quantum nut_ meant after checking Twitter and you choked on your tea and told him it was—”

“I _know_ what I said”, Minhyun grimaces at the memory, “and I regret telling him it was a compliment.” The two of them wince at the memory of Guanlin yelling _quantum nut!_ when Daniel asked his bandmates how he looked before leaving to record for a variety show; Seongwoo thought Jisung would burst a blood vessel that day.

Seongwoo laughs softly and the elder pouts in mock annoyance. “Anyway”, he shrugs again, slowly pulling away from Seongwoo, “I see you’re not interested in my _proposal_ ”, he lets go of his hair and stretches his arms above his head again, “it’s okay, I can always go back to sleep—”

“Who says I’m not interested?”, Seongwoo replies a little desperately, grasping at Minhyun’s shirt to bring him closer again, “I mean, holy shit? What do you even have in mind?”

There’s a glint in Minhyun’s eyes as he hums in thought that Seongwoo has only seen a few times before; it means _business_ , and, really, who is Seongwoo to deny him anything when he is in one of those moods? “I might change my mind if it turns out to be filthy, but”, he pauses, and suddenly he is all over Seongwoo’s personal space once again to whisper in his ear, “meet me in the lavatory?”

 _Fuck_ , Seongwoo thinks, and he might have said that out loud, too, because Minhyun’s laughing way too much for someone who just proposed _sex in an airplane_ to his boyfriend. He watches as the elder swiftly gets up from his blessed aisle seat and walks down the corridor, empty of flight attendants at that time of the night (or day, Seongwoo is no longer sure), quietly opening the door to the plane’s executive class lavatory and disappearing inside it.

Seongwoo counts to ten, then takes one last glance at where he knows his bandmates are; he almost startles himself when he notices Daniel move on his seat, thankfully only to adjust himself unconsciously against his neck pillow. Everyone else seems to be peacefully asleep.

He tries to be as fast as he can, almost tripping on his feet on his way to the restroom; thankfully no one seemed to budge at his heavy footsteps, and with one last look for flight attendants on the prowl, he opens the door to the lavatory only to be pulled inside by his collar by a very enthusiastic Minhyun.

The door shuts behind him with a click and soon Seongwoo finds himself with an armful of Minhyun crowding him, pinning him but not quite to the door and pressing searing kisses to his neck.

“Thirsty, aren’t we?”, Seongwoo quips, laughing breathlessly, hands pressing against Minhyun’s chest ever so slightly before sliding down to his waist and gripping at his sides. Minhyun lets his head fall on his boyfriend’s shoulder, suppressing a giggle from the ticklish sensation.

“I just wanted”, he replies breathlessly, giggling again when Seongwoo playfully pokes at his sides, “to take your mind off things a bit. Get you distracted.”

Seongwoo muffles his soft laugh on Minhyun’s hair, gently nosing at it. “And get some while you’re at it?”

Minhyun lifts his head of Seongwoo’s shoulder, beaming at him. “And get some while I’m at it.”

Before Seongwoo can say anything else, Minhyun leans down to press a kiss to his lips, gently at first, slowly building up to something more urgent; Seongwoo’s hands grow restless on the taller boy’s sides, running up and down until they settle on his hips, fingers dipping underneath Minhyun’s sweater to find warm skin.

Once they pull away for much needed air, Seongwoo decides to cut to the chase. “And what did you have in mind?”

His hands wander up the brunette’s sides under his sweater, and Seongwoo relishes at the goosebumps forming in his boyfriend’s skin from his touch alone. Minhyun’s breath hitches and he carefully pulls at Seongwoo’s arms with both hands, prying him off his waist.

“I was thinking about sucking you off”, he states bluntly, glancing downwards before making eye contact with Seongwoo again, eyes flickering to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows thickly at his answer.

Seongwoo really wants to kiss the smugness away from Minhyun’s face; so he does, hard and quick, enough to take him by surprise but not to make him breathless. “Well”, he mutters against Minhyun’s lips once he’s done kissing him, “what are you waiting for?”

Minhyun scoffs, pulling away in feign indignance. “So demanding”, he coos before promptly getting on his knees in front of Seongwoo, who gawks at the idea that _this is happening_ long enough to get a good laugh out of Minhyun when he looks up from undoing the button of his pants. He traces a finger over the outline of Seongwoo’s embarrassingly hard cock before pulling his pants down teasingly slowly. “And so very _eager_.”

“Shut up”, Seongwoo protests weakly, grabbing onto the sink, afraid his knees would give out only from the sight of Minhyun and his light touches. The elder hums, ignoring Seongwoo in favor of freeing his cock from the confines of his pants, stroking it once, twice, before looking up at his boyfriend with that same mischievous glint to his eyes from before.

Seongwoo thinks he might implode before Minhyun even actually _does_ anything; his knuckles go white where he grips the hardest onto the sink. Minhyun takes his sweet time lazily stroking his shaft, his teasing laughter doing nothing to help Seongwoo out of his agony.

Anticipation is killing him, really; can’t Minhyun just put his goddamn _thing_ into his mouth and get this over with already?

A split second later, Minhyun does.

The feeling is earth-shattering; Seongwoo can feel himself shaking to his very core—

—and that is when he realizes he is _not_ the one shaking, but the entire plane, as well.

Minhyun pulls out, frowning and trying to steady himself on the floor. “What’s that?”

“No idea”, Seongwoo answers a little too anxiously, urging Minhyun to continue. “’S nothing”, he insists, but Minhyun does not budge.

The trembling stops momentarily, and Minhyun resigns himself to a shrug. “A bit of turbulence, I guess.”

He bobs his head down to continue his ministrations; _thank fuck,_ Seongwoo thinks, and then—

—the plane shakes, harder than before, making Seongwoo jolt in his place and hit his head on the wall; Minhyun almost falls on his butt when something seems to hit his face, and he lets out a loud _ow_ , hands flying up in front of his eyes. Seongwoo realizes he _might_ have almost poked his boyfriend’s eye out with his dick, and the whole situation would be hilarious if Minhyun didn’t look like he was in real pain and if they weren’t going through what seemed a lot like heavy turbulence.

Amidst the chaos in the cubicle, the pilot’s voice comes on in an announcement; he’s speaking English, but Seongwoo can make out the words _turbulence_ and _seat belts_ , and he quickly lets go of the sink to put his pants back on, looking worriedly at Minhyun, who is still clutching his face on his knees on the floor.

“Are you—oh god I didn’t kill you, did I?”, he asks the elder, very sensibly, and the other sends him a one-eyed glare, both hands covering half of his face.

“I’ll live”, Minhyun replies dryly, allowing Seongwoo to hold him by his forearms before the trembling ended up knocking him down; he blinks a few times with his _injured_ eye before pulling himself up with the help of his boyfriend. “The _one time_ I have a crazy idea this happens. I’m never—”

“Don’t say that”, Seongwoo whines, holding him close while still leaning against the wall for balance. Minhyun only _stares_ at him, one of his eyes still hilariously half-closed (yes, he _knows_ , he’s not the one who got dickslapped, that situation is only funny to him), trying not to crush him every time the turbulence swayed their bodies closer. “I like your crazy ideas.”

Minhyun would probably roll his eyes if he could, Seongwoo knows; as it is, he only stares at the younger, not looking amused at all. “Are you decent?”, he asks, running a hand down Seongwoo’s body to feel for his pants; Seongwoo, still obviously turned on, can only groan in frustration when his boyfriend’s fingers rub at his (sadly now clothed) crotch.

“Don’t _do_ that”, he whines again, pulling Minhyun’s hand away from danger zone. “I’m decent. Frustratingly decent.”

“Good”, the elder says with a chuckle, pulling away from Seongwoo and trying his best not to hit his head or the opposite wall as he wobbles through the cubicle and sits on  the toilet. “You leave first, before they notice there are _two_ of us in here”, he instructs Seongwoo, looking a little disgusting at having to sit down where he had to, “I’ll wait a minute or two then I’ll get out. Don’t get hurt”

Seongwoo grimaces. “Like that’s any easy”, he deadpans, but goes for the door anyway. He looks back one last time at Minhyun. “You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

Minhyun smiles before blowing him a kiss. “I’ve been through worse.” Seongwoo is not quite sure if Minhyun is winking at him or if his eye is getting swollen from the hit; he really hopes it’s a wink or they’ll be in trouble with the makeup noonas later.

The lights are still off when he stumbles out of the lavatory, clutching at the overhead bins not to risk hitting someone on the face while trying to steady himself despite the tremors; he catches a very awake Jisung’s eyes and quickly looks down, pretending not to see him as he passes by his seat, only to be grabbed somewhat roughly by the sleeve by their leader.

“Where”, Jisung stage whispers to him, a stern look in his eyes, “is Minhyun.”

“Uh”, Seongwoo manages to say before the plane seems to enter an even worse turbulence zone and he almost falls on his face, thankful for Jisung’s steady grip for once. “Toilet…?”

“The same one you came from?”, the eldest asks in disbelief. “Ong Seongwoo, I swear to God…”

Minhyun chooses that exact moment to peek out of the lavatory, both his eyes going ( _thankfully_ , Seongwoo briefly thinks in relief) wide when he catches Jisung glaring at his direction.

Jisung narrows his eyes at Minhyun, then turns to Seongwoo. “I expected better from Minhyun, really”, he declares, promptly ignoring Seongwoo’s protest, “we’ll talk about this later.”

“We didn’t do—”, Seongwoo tries to defend himself again, only to be interrupted by a glare from his hyung.

“ _Later_ ”, Jisung repeats, then releases his grip on Seongwoo, not seeming to care that he was pretty much what was keeping him steady.

The moment both Minhyun and Seongwoo settle back on their seats, the turbulence stops. They share a miserable look, but as the lights go out again, Minhyun quickly turns to Seongwoo, kissing him hard and fast before whispering a promise of making it up to him later.

 _How_ , Seongwoo wonders, feeling himself shrink into his seat when he sees Jisung staring a hole at them.

xxx

“That’s very brave of you to ask”, Jisung states dryly, holding the clipboard with the room assignments with both his arms, not allowing Seongwoo to peek at it. “Didn’t you have your _sweet time_ with Minhyun on the plane already?”

Seongwoo scratches at his head, a habit of his whenever he gets too flustered. They have been bickering in the lobby for over twenty minutes, now, jet-lagged and sore from the long trip, and Seongwoo knows he’s only making things more difficult by asking Jisung to have the _one_ two-people bedroom they have this time around.

“I didn’t, actually”, he tries defending himself, only to wince at Jisung’s disbelieving stare. “I mean it! That turbulence started right before we—”

“That’s enough information”, Jisung interrupts him, making a face, then looking down at the clipboard. “What even makes you think I’m gonna let you have your way when you almost caused a _scandal_ on the plane?”

Seongwoo sighs. “Aw, come _on_ , no one saw us—”

“ _I saw_ ”, the eldest retorts, not having any of Seongwoo’s bullshit that day (maybe he pushed a little too hard with the whole attempt at plane sex thing, but hey, it was Minhyun’s idea). “And if it happens again, I’ll—”

“Okay, but”, Seongwoo tries again, throwing caution to the wind, “what I’m trying to say when I’m asking you for that room is… if we _don’t_ get that room, it might happen again anyway. We’re healthy young men, hyung, we know you can’t relate, but—"

Jisung gasps loudly; a few heads turn, Minhyun included, but as soon as they realize Seongwoo is the culprit they go back to their own business. “Are you really sure you’re trying to convince me to give you that room? And if you even _dare_ try that stunt again I swear I’ll have Daniel deck the shit out of you.”

Seongwoo sneers, knowing he’s pushing his luck but determined to go all in for his last pitch for the room. “He would never. Daniel loves me.”

(he sticks out his tongue for good measure, in a crude display of dongsaeng savagery)

“Oh, he does?”, the eldest raises an eyebrow, grip tightening on both the clipboard and his pen. “Daniel!”

Daniel looks up from where he is talking to Jaehwan. “Yes, hyung?”, he inquires, a little distractedly.

Jisung scribbles down something on the clipboard, not looking at the boy in question. “Would you deck Seongwoo if I asked you to?”

There’s no hesitation at all in Daniel’s answer. “In a heartbeat!”, he replies cheerily, promptly turning back to Jaehwan, something in his and Jisung’s odd communication manners telling him that the part of the conversation that included him was over.

 _Betrayal_ , Seongwoo thinks (he doesn’t need Jisung’s unimpressed stare to confirm that _yes_ , once again he said his thoughts out loud). “I’m not afraid of Daniel”, he adds petulantly, glancing nervously at his friend’s broad back to reassure himself that he would _never_ be afraid of him.

“You’re gonna be afraid of me soon”, Jisung threatens, covering the clipboard with his arm when Seongwoo tries to peek at the room assignment.

“Hyung, _please_ ”, Seongwoo finally caves and begs, pulling at the clipboard until his hand gets slapped away by a very distressed Jisung.

“Please what?”, the elder asks, grimacing at the scribble in Woojin’s name on one of the three-people rooms caused by Seongwoo’s movements.

Seongwoo takes a deep breath and puts his hands together. “Please let me and my boyfriend have the two-people room so we can absolutely _murder_ this sexual frustration I’ve been feeling for _weeks_ —it’s so bad, hyung, Minhyun can’t even touch me anymore, I just—"

Jisung’s hand quickly comes up to the younger’s mouth to stifle whatever he had to say next; he tries to continue speaking to no avail; Jisung only presses further at each attempt. “ _Please_ shut up”, he begs, somehow looking like he aged ten years in the brief span of thirty seconds.

Once Seongwoo quiets down long enough for Jisung to deem safe pulling away, the elder retracts his hand and sighs in annoyance, pinching at the bridge of his nose before grabbing the pen again. “Why do I even ask”, he grumbles, scrawling the names _Ong Seongwoo_ and _Hwang Minhyun_ somewhat messily in roman letters beside the two-people room blank space on the paper. “Why do I even let you guys have your way?”

Seongwoo grins at him, his crooked teeth in open display; maybe he looks a bit like a maniac smiling so widely like that, but he doesn’t care. “Because you love us.”

“We’ll see if I do tomorrow”, the elder retorts grimly, sending Seongwoo a look. “Don’t make too much noise. Don’t scare the kids. Don’t break anything. Use protection.”

“Yes, mom”, Seongwoo replies cheekily, making Jisung groan in disgust.

“You’re banned from calling me mom until I can entirely forget about this conversation”, he deadpans, but Seongwoo is no longer listening, too busy pushing Woojin aside to backhug Minhyun.

At this point, all Jisung can do is stare and wonder if he should reinforce the kids’ ban from wandering to each other’s rooms in the middle of the night.

xxx

Minhyun checks the door three times to make sure it’s locked once they settle in before quite literally pouncing on Seongwoo. They have two queen sized beds in the room, but there wasn’t much to claim once they had decided what they were doing for the night; Minhyun just tackles the slightly shorter boy to the closest bed, almost knocking the air out of him.

“That was for my eye”, Minhyun explains amidst giggles when Seongwoo stares at him questioningly – and a bit hurt. His expression then softens and he kisses the tip of Seongwoo’s nose like he did not just try to murder him. “I missed you.”

“You had my dick in your mouth like, less than six hours ago, though?”, Seongwoo quips; that earns him a light slap to the shoulder. Above him, Minhyun adjusts himself, pressing a knee between his legs to make more space.

“You know what I meant”, Minhyun pouts, bracing himself on his arms on either side of Seongwoo’s head. “Sit up against the headboard”, he instructs the younger, barely containing his smile. “I still wanna suck you off.”

Seongwoo complies, pushing himself to the head of the bed in awe of the other boy, who swiftly crawls up to him and settles himself between his legs. It doesn’t take much for Seongwoo’s pants to be pulled all the way down to his ankles, his underwear following suit; it takes even less for Seongwoo to grow hard under the brunette’s ministrations, a dainty hand fisted around him pumping him slowly, teasingly; Seongwoo almost wants to grab him by the hair and hurry things up, but watching Minhyun’s tongue dart out to wet his lips may as well be just as good, for now.

“What else do you wanna do tonight?”, Minhyun asks so casually Seongwoo would have doubted he had a dick in his hand had he not been watching him intently. “I have a few… things in mind.”

“Oh?”, is all Seongwoo can utter in response, a hand gingerly darting up to swipe Minhyun’s fringe out of his forehead. He almost loses it when Minhyun leans down and licks a stripe up his cock, mouthing at it on the way down, and he has to physically restrain himself from bucking up and risking choking or – worse – hitting his boyfriend in the eye again. “Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?”, Seongwoo manages to choke out, squeezing his eyes shut when Minhyun takes the head into his mouth and hums around it ( _laughing at him_ , the little shit).

The elder pulls away, looking up amusedly at Seongwoo. “If it’s too much we can always just shower and sleep—”

Seongwoo vigorously shakes his head, making Minhyun chuckle again. “No, please, go on, do whatever you want with me—anything.”

“Anything?”, the elder asks, lazily stroking Seongwoo, who might be considering regretting his words; as it is, he only nods, wishing Minhyun would stop speaking and finally do something _meaningful_ to his dick ( _less talking, more sucking_ , his mind helpfully provides; lucky for him, he does not end up saying that out loud for once).

“Y-yeah”, he manages out, “but don’t forget we’re performing tomorrow, I don’t think going on stage while sore from—uh—”

“I want”, Minhyun interrupts him, pauses to playfully lick at him, finally getting a very frustrated moan out of Seongwoo, “to ride you.”

He drops his voice an octave as he declares his wish and Seongwoo swears he would have gone weak in the knees had they not been already lying down. “Are you sure?”, he half speaks, half moans, because Minhyun has him in his mouth again and is sucking _hard_ (he could suck his soul out of him if he really wanted to; Seongwoo’s _that_ susceptible to his boyfriend), and he needs him to stop before things end way too soon and he passes out in bliss; maybe he’s not really as young and healthy as he told Jisung he was.

Minhyun only hums in confirmation around his cock; Seongwoo bites his lip to stifle a particularly loud moan and regrets wishing his boyfriend would get to business so quickly, because now he’s stuck with the image of a very naked Minhyun straddling him, bouncing up and down unabashedly, throwing his head back—

—and soon he’s sliding his fingers down Minhyun’s hair, gently coaxing him up and away from his erection. “Look—” he chokes out, “I’ve been like this for _hours_ , I don’t think I’m gonna last and if you really wanna—”

“Oh, I do”, Minhyun complies, a little breathlessly, and suddenly he is all up in Seongwoo’s space, mouthing at his neck while his fingers swiftly undo the buttons on the younger’s shirt; Seongwoo wastes no time, either, feeling a little bitter over how he is already pantsless and Minhyun is still fully dressed (a common occurrence between them, really, but it does get old fast).

Once they are fully undressed, Seongwoo thinks the mental image could never live up to the real thing; Minhyun looks glorious on his lap, lazily rubbing their cocks together as he warms the lube on his hand. “Leave it to me”, he tells Seongwoo, leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the younger, “just sit back and relax a little.”

“I think I’m gonna—“, Seongwoo replies, watching Minhyun hover above him and reach behind himself, “enjoy the show a little.”

Minhyun laughs, but says nothing, too busy biting into his lip to suppress a moan as he pushes a finger in, taking his time to adjust to the stretch; they hadn’t done it that much ( _they had done it too little_ , Seongwoo thinks, and he knows it’s just how things are going to be for the entirety of their promotion time, but no one could blame him for wanting a little more), Minhyun even less than Seongwoo himself, but he soon grew used to the feeling.

(Seongwoo considers taking advantage of Minhyun’s enthusiasm for fingering one of these days, when they don’t have to have a decent night of sleep nor any schedules that would require the older boy to move too much; sadly, that night was not the right night for that)

He strokes up and down Minhyun’s thighs, watching him fuck himself down on his fingers; Seongwoo does not dare hurrying the elder boy up and risk him getting hurt. It takes a while longer, but soon he finds himself with a mouthful of Minhyun panting into his mouth, his movements growing steadily more frantic.

“Seongwoo”, he gasps, his free hand reaching up to pull at the younger’s hair. “I’m ready.”

“About damn time”, Seongwoo whines, pulling Minhyun closer by his hips, lips crashing to his on a searing kiss; when they pull away, Minhyun carefully grips at his cock, taking the condom from the bedside table and slipping it on, still a little clumsily (it’s _cute_ , Seongwoo’s mind – and mouth – provide at the same time; Minhyun does not look amused at the comment), but efficiently. “Go slow”, he warns the older boy, still holding onto his hips; Minhyun nods and starts to lower himself on Seongwoo’s cock, wincing slightly once the tip makes it in.

It takes them a while; as much as Seongwoo likes to brag about being patient, everyone knows that to not be true in most aspects; still, he made the strongest effort he could to make sure he was patient enough with Minhyun when it came to figuring each other out intimately. Once Minhyun bottoms out, now fully seated on Seongwoo’s lap, both boys are panting in exertion.

“You’re awfully quiet now”, Minhyun comments, trying to sound casual but falling very short when the other boy runs a hand up his torso, fingers catching on a nipple before it makes its way down to his hip again.

“Can’t talk—” Seongwoo chokes out, the heat engulfing him almost too much; he needs Minhyun to move, and he needs it _now_.

“But you still can tease me, huh?”, the brunette laughs breathlessly, moving ever so slightly to adjust himself on the other boy’s lap before the fun _really_ started. Seongwoo does not respond verbally, resigning himself to sending a pleading look to his boyfriend in hopes he would take pity of him and _bounce_.

And so Minhyun does, setting an almost painfully slow rhythm at first, adjusting himself to the feeling of being full. “Is this okay?”, he asks before swiveling his hips ever so slightly; Seongwoo gasps in (pleased) surprise and he smiles, slowly picking up their rhythm, grabbing onto the other boy’s shoulders for leverage.

Seongwoo’s grip on Minhyun’s hips tightens; he knows he probably should not bruise the brunette, what with his propensity to wearing loose shirts that flew all the way upwards during their, no pun intended, more _energetic_ performances, so once Minhyun starts to effectively _bounce_ on his lap he slides his hands down his thighs, grabbing at them a little more unrestrained, ripped pants be damned.

Their pace soon grows frantic, Seongwoo bucking his hips up in time with Minhyun’s bouncing, slightly changing angles until they find the right spot to stimulate; the brunette then drops his head on his shoulder, and he gasps out _“_ close, so close”, biting at the juncture between Seongwoo’s neck and shoulder, not hard enough to leave his own mark, but strong enough to make Seongwoo let out a louder moan of his own. Minhyun pulls away ever so slightly to nip and lick at his neck, murmuring praises into the skin just like how he knows Seongwoo likes it. “You feel so good, Seongwoo”, he keens, “so good inside me”, and all Seongwoo can do is pull him up by his jaw and swallow down every praise before he made a mess out of himself.

Their crescendo reaches its climax with Seongwoo’s hips stuttering as he spills his release into the condom, his vision going white for a moment as he rides out his orgasm; a few more strokes to Minhyun’s cock and he’s also coming undone, head thrown back and throat fully in display for his boyfriend; for a moment, Seongwoo considers closing his hand around it, pressing at Minhyun’s pulse points until he had the brunette gasping, but he realizes that was _not_ something they ever discussed before, so he pushes that incredibly hot thought aside and focuses on milking Minhyun’s cock into near oversensitivity, suppressing a smile at the older boy’s protesting whines.

He allows Minhyun to collapse on top of him, carefully pulling himself out of the taller boy and tying the condom before throwing it in the general direction of the trashcan.

“I’m—” Minhyun starts, voice muffled against Seongwoo’s shoulder, “I’m gonna feel this tomorrow, aren’t I.”

Seongwoo would shrug if he could; as it is, he only allows himself to chuckle against the brunette’s hair. “You brought this upon yourself.”

“You loved it, though”, Minhyun retorts, adjusting himself on top of Seongwoo so he is half-lying down on him.

“I did”, Seongwoo cheerily agrees, hands moving up to trace circles down his boyfriend’s back.

“Think I’m real enough now?”, the elder asks, slowly pulling himself up to face Seongwoo, who can’t help but laugh before capturing Minhyun’s lips with his.

“Very much so”, he whispers back at Minhyun, smiling against his lips when they kiss again.

They stay like that a little longer, exchanging lazy kisses and light touches, until Minhyun decides they should shower before sleeping; Seongwoo understands his reasoning, really, he has to be in good condition for next day’s activities, but he has zero stamina to get up from their _christened_ bed (he supposes they will sleep on the other; Minhyun hates dirty sheets and their activities on that bed were not exactly the _cleanest_ ).

“C’mon", Minhyun pulls him up almost effortlessly (Seongwoo will forever swoon at Minhyun’s rare displays of physical strength, let him _live_ ), dragging him by the hand to the bathroom. “And get dressed after showering, what if the kids show up?”

“I thought Jisung hyung had set a midnight curfew for leaving our rooms?”, Seongwoo quips, wincing when Minhyun turns on the water on _cold_ in their shower.

Minhyun purses his lips. “Do you really trust the kids to obey Jisung hyung on that?”

Seongwoo scratches at the back of his head. “I guess not.”

It’s strange, Seongwoo thinks later, when they’re both freshly showered and in their pajamas, to sleep with Minhyun on a bed that actually _fits_ the two of them; he has a feeling it won’t last the night, though. _It’s okay_ , he thinks, draping himself over Minhyun like a human blanket, their air conditioner set to cold enough to warrant the use of a duvet ( _we’re contributing to global warming, Seongwoo!_ , Minhyun had protested to no avail), he has learned to make room for a few more. It makes Minhyun happy, after all, and what is their relationship if not a two-way street?, with Minhyun taking care of him so well when he could barely handle himself?

In the end, they do wake up to an armful of _Team Pink Sausage_ on one side, two armfuls too many of Guanlin sprawled on the bed like he owns it, one whole Daehwi worming his way between the two of them and a Jinyoung clinging to Minhyun for dear life ( _how the hell did they get in?_ , Seongwoo wonders out loud, and Minhyun looks mildly afraid they broke into the room and made permanent damage to the door); Seongwoo is just grateful they had a little time to themselves before the kids decided to barge in.

(Jisung still ends up scolding all seven of them, no matter how much Minhyun insists he did _not_ give his room card to any of the kids.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...so by now y'all are sick of knowing where to find me @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/worldwidehndsm_)


End file.
